Harry Potter and the Purple Eyes of Gryffindor
by HowYouRemindMe
Summary: They shall call him Kratos, and by his side stand the Golden Trio and together they shall damn the darkness back to the depths of the Underworld. - Morgana Le Fay to Merlin concerning the second war and the second coming of the God of War. Jax Wolfe has a hell of an adventure ahead of him as the second coming of Kratos and the Golden Trio will be right there beside him. SI and AU.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Harry Potter and the Purple Eyes of Gryffindor...**

_Author Note: This story is a self insert so if you don't like SI's get out and don't let the door hit you between the legs on the way out.. *Points to door.* _

_Now that's out the way, this story is a self insert based on me and if you see gaping holes in my story feel free to point them out to me and I'll set about correcting them. (But I'm a meticulous git in the first place, I'll probably spot them anyway.) _

_Right-o, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE (Potterverse, God of War or otherwise..)_

* * *

**Prologue: Second Coming of Kratos...**

_When darkness rises and the boy with the lightning scar has seen the Dark Lord rise again, chaos shall spread and wizarding kind need a fellow saviour because the lightning scarred boy cannot do it alone, with purple eyes, a scar worthy of the God of War and knowledge that shouldn't be possible he shall break down the walls, rise like a Phoenix and strike like a Basilisk and he shall bring the wrath of Magic down upon the Dark Lord like an angry God. They shall call him Kratos, and by his side stand the Golden Trio and together they shall damn the darkness back to the depths of the Underworld. - Morgana Le Fay to Merlin concerning the second wizarding war and the second coming of the God of War._

* * *

_Author Note: That's the prologue folks! By the by, just in case you haven't noticed it yet this is a slight crossover between the Potterverse and God of War. It isn't big enough to warrant a full crossover but the bits are there if you look close enough. _

_My inspiration for this story was the song This Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage._


	2. Chapter 1: Am I Dreaming?

**Chapter 1: Am I Dreaming?**

In front of a computer sat a teenager of 18 years, writing out a story while listening to The Fray - How to Save a Life and singing along. This teenager? Me. My name is Wolfe, Jax Wolfe. Most people call me Wolfe though because it's easier to remember than saying Jack when it's supposed to be Jax. Read it with me people: J-AXE! It's basically Jaxe. Of course but you didn't come here to listen to me ramble away your time so I'll cut down to the thick of it. I look like your average 18-year-old but there's two big differences with me first of all my eyes, they are an odd colour of purple, weird right? I shit you not they are purple and my true eyes, I swear. The second difference is I have a rather unique scar cutting across my eyebrow in a diagonal direction, I was almost blinded when that happened but that's a story for another day. Now let me describe myself to you now that I've pointed out my differences. I'm rather tall, standing at 6ft with raven black hair that looks almost blue in the right light and I'm athletic and well-built but not so that I look like an overkill of muscles and my face looks quite handsome, well it would if it weren't for that scar but yeah I'm rather free of ugly to quote a friend of mine though I do have my fair share of scars and the most prominent is the one crossing through my eye. I'm still rather amazed I wasn't blinded by how that one came about!

Right now to get down to the real stuff now that I've introduced myself! As I said, I was sitting at my desk, typing on the computer and listening to How to Save a Life by The Fray so all in all, an ideal evening for me which consists of writing, listening to music and curing the damnable thing known as boredom! I sit back in the chair, listening to the music play and singing along "You begin to wonder why you came...Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up, with you all night had I known how to save a life.." I swayed in my seat to the music until the song stopped playing and I heard a soft pop behind me and I raised a brow to the screen then looked over my shoulder and there in all his glory stood Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let me just pass out from the shock!

When I came around I was laying on my bed, Dumbledore was standing next to my bed, looking concerned but his eyes were twinkling! I suspect he knew it was going to happen. The first thing out of my mouth was "Am I dreaming?"

Dumbledore looked at me with a smile and shook his head and spoke in that grandfatherly tone of his he speaks to with all students, past and present. "No, Mr Wolfe, you are not dreaming. I apologise for apparating into your room like that but I have an offer and the chance of a lifetime, should you wish to take it."

I regarded him for a moment, if I wasn't dreaming then what was it? As far as I knew I wasn't magical nor a squib. I'm 18 and the year is 2013 which is way past Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts so why the hell am I seeing Albus Dumbledore in my room? I've no idea but I'm sure I'm about to find out. "Uh, what should I call you? Professor Dumbledore or.." Dumbledore chuckled and sat on the bed, clasping his hands together. "You can call me Professor Dumbledore, Mr Wolfe."

"Right then, Professor..As far as I'm aware I'm too old to attend Hogwarts, the year is 2013 so I'm way past the years of the first and second wizarding war.." I trailed off when Dumbledore looked at me directly in the eyes and spoke in a very serious tone. "I'm offering you a chance to attend Hogwarts with Mr Potter and his friends from his very first year of Hogwarts. We need your knowledge and you need to change things. In the timeline that happened as you know it, things were blown out of control, things that shouldn't have happened. Molly Weasley set up Harry and Miss Weasley with a love potion, as she did with Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger. I didn't know about this until after I died and I watched from above. I was granted one chance to bring someone who knows how things will work out and what's going to happen. I need you, Mr Wolfe with your knowledge to stop things from happening. According to the fates, I shouldn't have died but I foolishly died before my time when I touched that cursed ring with Tom's Horcrux and my life was dwindling away." he looked down, pensive for a moment before pulling out a vial of what looked like a memory.

"There was a prophecy about you, you know? You should have attended Hogwarts but you was born in the wrong time." He pulled out his wand, which was the Elder wand/Deathstick and one of the Hallows and tapped the vial a misty ethereal voice sounding out

"**When darkness rises and the boy with the lightning scar has seen the Dark Lord rise again, chaos shall spread and wizarding kind need a fellow saviour because the lightning scarred boy cannot do it alone, with purple eyes, a scar worthy of the God of War and knowledge that shouldn't be possible he shall break down the walls, rise like a Phoenix and strike like a Basilisk and he shall bring the wrath of Magic down upon the Dark Lord like an angry God. They shall call him Kratos, and by his side stand the Golden Trio and together they shall damn the darkness back to the depths of the Underworld.**"

I blinked and tried to process that prophecy before asking "Who made the prophecy?" Dumbledore looked at me and spoke softly "Morgana Le Fay. She wasn't an evil witch by any stretch, she was misunderstood and like they say, 'history is written by the victor.' Merlin witnessed the prophecy and when I died at the hands of Severus Snape as I planned he gave me this prophecy in the land where time means nothing. I went to Avalon, Merlin explained what should have happened and who I needed. He pointed me to you but as things stand, you was born in the wrong timeline and the wrong universe." he paused for a moment and then looked at me, the vial with the memory of the prophecy and then spoke. "So, here's what Merlin has allowed me to do. He has allowed me to offer you the chance to become a wizard and with your knowledge save our world from ruin, you shall be eleven again and because what I am about to do will erase most scars but this one." He tapped my brow, indicating the scar and I paled realising that I was indeed deemed Kratos and while I like sharing a title with my favourite God of War character BEING a version of Kratos is a different matter entirely but I let Dumbledore continue. "I, myself shall take you to Diagon Alley to gather your supplies with the excuse that most of the other teachers we send out to Muggleborns and the muggle-raised are busy."

I thought about it for a moment and for a brief second I wanted to say no. I spoke to the Professor with a tone of determination. "I thought of saying no but then I'm a good man, a good person and I cannot, will not doom a world simply for my own selfish reasons such as being out of my depth. So if I'm going to become your world's Kratos and I'm going to be against Voldemort then I hope you will aid me because I've got little to no knowledge of magic and the things you teach at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he spoke in a tone not unlike a prankster "That, my dear boy, is precisely why you are going to be chosen. You're a good person through and through and do not worry yourself because when I do what I shall do, knowledge shall already be there in your head but you will learn alongside your peers and of course, we do not want Tom or anyone else to find out your origins and knowledge, you shall already know of Occlumency but if you wish to learnt its counterpart Legilimency then I shall teach you should you wish."

I nodded and agreed because it sounded reasonable but I don't think I should learn Legilimency until I'm in my third year at most, I don't reckon ickle firsties will be able to do it. "I agree Professor, what needs to be done?" He stood up and I followed. "Grab what you need to take with you because you shall not be returning here, Mr Wolfe."

I blinked, that thought hadn't struck me until just then. I haven't had a very active life except for the cases of when I got my scars but they were rare and far between but still, it was my life so I was pensive for a moment before I went around grabbing what was needed. I grabbed my suitcase and dashed around my room grabbing clothes, a few books I like such as Lord of the Rings saga and my own written books based off fantasy worlds and there's a few Sci-fi novels too. I liked writing, it helps with creativity.

Dumbledore smiled as I stood before him, books and clothes in the suitcase. "Alright then, Mr Wolfe shall we be going?" I nodded and he pulled out a device that resembled one of the Elder Scrolls from the worlds of Skyrim and Oblivion. "I need you to speak because it's tuned to your voice the activation is. The phrase is 'The God of War has arisen again.' Can you do that?" I nodded, taking the scroll with one hand, Dumbledore also holding onto it while I held my suitcase tight in the other hand. "It's similar to a portkey, do not worry if your landing isn't perfect. I was rather clumsy myself when I started. It gets better with age, my boy."

I tried to imagine Albus Dumbledore as a young man, it wasn't coming to me because it didn't seem like a possibility I could see. "Okay then Professor, here goes." and I said the activation phrase of the scroll and both the Professor and I disappeared in a flash of blue and gold.

* * *

_Author Note: That's Chapter 1! Right after the prologue I'm a busy guy today aren't I? By the by, if you haven't noticed it yet, after I mentioned it in the prologue this is a slight crossover between the Potterverse and God of War. It isn't big enough to warrant a full crossover but the bits are there if you look close enough. _

_My inspiration for this chapter was Crossfade - No Giving Up._


	3. Chapter 2: Eleven Again

**Chapter 2: Eleven Again...**

The pull on my navel was a bit of an unpleasant sensation and when we landed Dumbledore was still standing while I was faceplanting and grumbling about ridiculous methods of travelling. Honestly, you'd think they'd invent something better than portkeying and floo'ing since they're wizards..Hell, I think I'd have preferred a broom or apparation. But that's not the point right now! Right now, Dumbledore is looking down at me, wait..down? Back in my room I was at least to eye level.

"Ah, I see Merlin's spell worked. You are now eleven again and you should be able to see the Leaky Cauldron over there." He pointed a hand at the famed Leaky Cauldron. Looking at it now, the situation has just struck me..I'm in the Potterverse, I'm standing beside Albus Dumbledore, I'm eleven again and that right there is the famous Leaky Cauldron, run down as it may be.

I shook my head, gathering my thoughts and storing them away for later which seemed easier than ever..This must be the Occlumency that Dumbledore mentioned, I sincerely hope how Snape 'taught' Occlumency was the product of a schoolboy grudge for Potter Sr.

Back to the now though, Professor Dumbledore and I walk towards the Leaky Cauldron stepping inside and there's plenty of patrons around, with butterbeer, firewhiskey and other assorted drinks, alcoholic and otherwise. Dumbledore waved slightly to the barman, Tom and we continued to walk towards the back of the pub and we come to the wall that leads to Diagon Alley.

We stood at the wall and Dumbledore smiled at me then raised his wand and tapped the bricks in quick succession and I watched with fascinated awe as the bricks parted and the gateway to Diagon Alley and the busy alley came into view, I was really wishing I had a magical eye like Moody right now because there's so much to see! I looked at Dumbledore who just smiled with that twinkle in his eye I'm beginning to get quickly familiar with.

He spoke softly and pointed out exactly how I was feeling "Makes you wish we had all day, doesn't it? There's so many things to see and do." I nodded and the aged Professor led the way, acknowledging people as he went and there was I, trailing behind him and keeping hidden because people were too busy looking at Dumbledore.

I spoke up after a little while of walking and staring at the shops and items in the windows "Where to first then Professor?" and all I got in reply was a finger pointing at Gringotts. I saw Goblins and people moving around from where I was standing and I looked at Dumbledore and uttered quietly so only he could hear what I had to say. "What's the date? If my memory serves me correctly it'd be July 31st or August 1st when Hagrid takes Harry and gets the Stone out of Gringotts."

The wizened professor looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking "I think we're here on the same day. Merlin did say something about meeting Harry in the alley so I'll assume it's the date Hagrid accompanies Harry." He looked around briefly, I assume he was looking for Hagrid then continued to speak "Hm, let's go sort your vault out and get the money for your school supplies, shall we?"

He smiled softly and after I read the poem I was ushered into the bank, passing the Goblins guarding the door and we waited in line for a bit until we came to the Goblin and I let Dumbledore speak though judging from how the Goblin is looking at the Headmaster, they know each other.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore of House Dumbledore it's been a while hasn't it old friend?" the Goblin welcomed the old man and smiled although it looked quite feral while Dumbledore smiled in return and replied "Indeed it has Dzun Stonescream of Clan Stonescream. May your gold flow and your enemies bleed."

"Likewise, Albus, likewise. And who is your young companion?" He looked to me and I must admit with a clan name like Stonescream I'm a little intimidated so I replied politely as possible.

"I'm Jax Wolfe of House Wolfe, ser Goblin." Dzun nodded and turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look on his face "There hasn't been a Wolfe for a decade Albus, what are you playing at?"

I blinked and processed that question again, it seems there used to be some Wolfes in the Potterverse but I'd assume the last remnants were wiped out during the first war with Voldemort. I tuned back into the conversation as Dumbledore was replying.

"Dzun, if you wish to know I shall tell you what I must but only in private." The serious look on his face must have clicked with the Goblin and he nodded, closing his desk and stepping down, beckoning Dumbledore and myself to follow. We followed for a bit and came to what I assume was his office and the Goblin placed himself behind his desk, interlacing his fingers and looking sternly at the Headmaster. "Explain Albus, if you will."

Dumbledore explained the story to the Goblin and he told of the prophecy and how he found me, the Goblin was wide-eyed when he finished. "Okay Albus, this is some serious stuff, I hope you know that. The prophecy has me worried because we were told something similar, a long time ago. I'll activate House Wolfe's vault again and add Mr. Wolfe here to the account. I hope you consider yourself lucky I still deal with the handlings of the Wolfe vault..Which would explain why you came to me too. Now then, Mr Wolfe." He turned me and looked me in the eye and said in a very grim tone. "I'll need some blood to verify that you ARE a Wolfe so I'll hand you a bloodline parchment so you can see what your blood is and what abilites you have."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a jeweled dagger and got out the required parchment and handed the dagger to me. I placed my hand over the parchment and slashed my palm open, blood dripping onto the parchment and I watched in awe as it was absorbed and for a few seconds nothing happened until suddenly the parchment was filled with blood coloured ink and words formed. Dzun picked up the parchment and read it to himself for a moment before laughing and handing it over to Dumbledore and myself. It read:

Jax Altair Black-Wolfe of House Wolfe

Bloodline -

Father: Sirius Orion Black-Wolfe (Incacerated within Azkaban, innocent. Married into the Wolfe family before their demise)

Mother: Aela Nova Wolfe (Deceased)

Grandparents:

Black:

Walburga Black nee Black (Deceased)

Cygnus Black (Deceased)

Wolfe:

Cassandra Wolfe nee Potter (Deceased sister to Charlus Potter (also deceased), father of James.)

Logan Wolfe (Deceased)

Abilities -

Animagus: Black Panther - Locked

Winged Flight - Locked

Full Metamorphmagus - Unlocked

Occlumency - Unlocked

Legilimency - Locked

Beastspeak (Able to communicate to animals, magical and otherwise.) - Unlocked

Combat Seer - This comes from the Black line and it can predict where an attack is coming from and how to respond. - Unlocked

Mage Sight - Can tell if something is laced, enchanted and able to see Auras with enough practice. - Partial unlock

Summon Spectral Companion - Wolfe line ability, unknown to who it summons (These companions can give advice, fight alongside in combat situations and generally help the summoner) - Locked

I sat in shock while Dumbledore was blinking rapidly, as if trying to believe what he is seeing. While I processed the parchments contents, the powers and my bloodline I'm apparently related to Sirius, James and Harry. This is...unexpected. I manage to utter out "My name is actually Jax Altair Black-Wolfe and..My father is Sirius Black? Oh fu-" Quite rightly, I passed out at that point because I opened my eyes to see Dumbledore looking at me concerned as I sat up again. "Are you alright, my boy? I'm quite shocked myself. I never knew Sirius was married..or that he'd had a child..This could be the universe bending around you to fit you into the timeline appropriately."

I looked pensive for a moment and nodded in agreement. "In my universe, I never knew my father and my mother died when I was young so it's likely I was removed from this universe in the first place only to come back?"

Dumbledore and the Dzun exchanged a thoughtful look and nodded "That is possible, of course...Something to look into, at any rate. I would seem, we need to get your father out of Azkaban but without proof of the rat, we have no way to do so."

I thought for a few moments while Dzun and Dumbledore were talking about my abilties, I was absorbing the information they were talking with my occlumency skills before I spoke up. "Perhaps we can expose him when I try a spell I learnt from a 'book' and say this takes place in the Gryffindor common room, I stun him and ask someone to get a teacher, preferably McGonagall and Snape because we don't need Snape flying off the handle when you wish to release Siri-dad.." I finished, looking to Dzun then Dumbledore who was nodding in approval when Dumbledore looks back at the parchment. "In all honesty, I never would've figured you'd be the son of Sirius Black and Aela Wolfe. It's a pity your grandparents didn't survive the war."

I replied darkly "I don't wish to meet my Black grandparents..though I'm a bit sad about the Wolfe side of the family not surviving."

I finished in a sad tone whilst Dumbledore nodded then looked at the pocket watch he carries and sighs. "It seems we've been here for a while..Dzun, can you take Mr. Wolfe to his vault while I wait for Hagrid to arrive with young Mr. Potter."

The Goblin nodded and Dumbledore and I briefly parted ways while I went down with the cart, enjoying the ride to my vault and got the required money to spend on school supplies, with a little left over for extra spending on myself.

I met back up with Dumbledore, telling him that Dzun will be sorting out the account and I should recieve a Gringotts letter within a few days. We spent the next few minutes talking about my abilities and Dumbledore reached the conclusion that all members of the Black family are brilliant duelists because of the Combat Seer in their blood though the Summon Spectral Companion isn't something I should attempt alone, tempting as it may be.

Suddenly a booming voice spoke nearby "Professor Dumbledore, sir! I didn't know yeh'd be here, I came to get the-"

Both Dumbledore and I turned around sharply and Dumbledore put a finger to his lips to stop Hagrid blurting it all out while I rolled my eyes, exasperated though I did it discreetly. Don't want to be obvious that I know things, do we?

* * *

_Author Note: That's Chapter 2! And a right shocker for this one too! Who would've guessed?!_

_My inspiration for this chapter was 30 Seconds to Mars - Up in the Air._


	4. Chapter 3: Potter & Black(-Wolfe)

**Chapter 3: Potter and Black(-Wolfe)**

Looking at Hagrid, the massive man that he can be a tiny bit intimidating when he's standing right in front of you and you've recently been shrunken to age eleven but for me, I'm proud to say very little can ACTUALLY intimidate me. I know Hagrid's really a teddy bear stuffed into a half-giant form so I'm quite at ease with him.

I should probaby explain what happened, shouldn't I? Right-o! Well, after Hagrid caught Dumbledore's attention, I watched them converse while looking around every now and then. Young Harry seems to be watching me, for whatever reason so I turn my gaze to him..Perhaps I ought to introduce myself? Integrate myself into his social circle early and all that.

I stepped over to him and held my hand out, a soft smile gracing my lips. "Hello, I'm Jax. I'd say my last name but at the current moment, it's a bit confusing to work out which I am."

Harry took the hand and shook it, he's got a firm grip and quite calloused (thrice-damned Dursleys) but he nods and replies "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." and he watched me carefully, to see if I'm going to go fangirly over him so I decided to suprise him.

"Hello Harry, pleasure to meet you. Come for your school supplies too?" He blinks once, twice then nods before blurting out a question. "Why is your last name confusing?"

I chuckled and explained "See, I have two names. Jax Wolfe but I just found out my father is called Sirius Black, a friend of your father, but after he married he became Black-Wolfe. So I'm at a loss to what my name should be. Jax Black or as it is now, Jax Wolfe."

Silence filled the conversation lull as we pondered then Harry grins "Why not have both, like your dad?"

I grinned in return and nodded then proceeded to tell Harry what I'd learned of my family but I kept out the abilties, no need for curiousity to kill the little kitten. After I'd told him most families in the Wizarding World are related in some form or another, we're actually related through our grandparents and I told him it'd make me his cousin, or something in which he proceeded to glomp me and try to squeeze the living daylights out of me but I hugged him back and grinned if a bit sadly, though my head was spinning. Poor boy was desperate for a family or anyone that he was related to, to accept him. When I come of age, I'm going to hex the Dursleys seven ways to Sunday...and if I learn a few dark curses in the Black Library and use them on those despicable animals..well...We'll cross that bridge when we get to it...

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the scene while Hagrid nodded approvingly, no doubt they heard the conversation.

"C'mon then 'arry, let's get to your vault and get some money for your supplies, eh?" Hagrid asked the boy and just before they went off I asked Hagrid "We'll meet you at Ollivander's wand shop, after getting the rest of our supplies?"

Hagrid nodded, Harry grinning and waving as Professor Dumbledore and I left Gringotts while the other duo went to the vault. Dumbledore looked at me and with those thrice-damned twinkling eyes proclaimed "Potter and Black, a new generation begins, I take it?"

I snorted and amended his statement firmly. "Potter and Black-Wolfe, the new generation of Marauders begins! Now all we need is a Lupin but, we'll make do with what we have." I chuckled and Dumbledore shook his head lightly, though I could tell he was amused as I was about it.

Soon we were wandering Diagon Alley and getting my school supplies though there was the odd thing or two that Dumbledore got for himself, being the eccentric man he was. When we came to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie to look at which animal would be my familiar, I was assaulted by so many voices it was unreal. Looking around I saw there wasn't many people in the store so where...Unless my Beastspeaking ability is only just activating properly. I looked at Dumbledore from where he was beside me, looking at me with curiousity. I looked around at the animals again and looked back at Dumbledore and muttered to him. "It would appear that Beastspeak has been activated. Apparently, to properly activate it I need to be within the presence of animals."

The aged Headmaster looked again with curiousity, as he had told me in Gringotts it isn't a common ability. Not quite rare but it is an uncommon trait, it may have something to do with being related to the Wolfe family. It might be family magic, they always did have odd familiars according to Dumbledore and his past experience.

I merely uttered out, quietly but firmly to the animals, magical and non-magical alike. "If you would all speak in a civil tone, you will find there is no need to deafen me."

Dumbledore raised a brow, apparently to wizards that can't Beastspeak it sounded as if I was merely talking to myself. Great, I'm going to start looking like a male Luna Lovegood but apparently, I was later told I had sounded alot like Professor Snape, a mild sneer if not outright.

Regardless, the shop noise lowered considerably, the few shop customers and every creature looked towards me before a dog, who looked to be in his old age spoke "Somebody decides to make them be quiet, about time too I say! I was getting a headache from all the noise."

I chuckled and replied "I'd only just walked in, Beastspeak activated and I feel like I've been stuck in a crowded room where everyone is bellowing their heads off. That gave me a headache in itself."

The old dog barked out a laugh and looked at me with gleaming curiousity in his eyes.

"Beastspeaker, eh? It's been a while since I've seen one of you. The last Beastspeaker told me it took him a few days to adjust to hearing 'mere' animals talk too. I imagine you'll adjust well given how you reacted."

One can hope, I think. I looked around and began wandering towards the Owls section of the store, hearing snippets of murmers and conversation by animals as I passed. I passed by a Snowy White owl who I knew would be Hedwig, Harry's owl.

I stopped walking when I felt a pull towards the back of the shop and I heard a female musical voice when I arrived. "So, a Beastspeaker they say? Interesting. Very, very interesting." I spun around and I saw a beautiful black feathered Peregrine Falcon, majestic really.

"Yes, I am a Beastspeaker and whom might I be speaking to?" I could feel the familiar magic working it's way between the two of us. The falcon dipped her head in greeting and spoke "Karliah, Beastspeaker and I assume you understand I'm to be your familiar?"

I nodded, feeling quite humbled to have a majestic bird as a familiar. Most people had owls and cats as the common choice for familiar, I knew.

"Wolfe, Jax Black-Wolfe." Keeping it short and to the point. Karliah gave a nod and looked into my eyes for a few seconds then she nodded again and spoke. "I have seen your soul, Beastspeaker Wolfe, I am no ordinary bird but that is neither here nor there at the moment. I know of whom you are, really and who you shall be." She lowered her voice and her eyes drawn to the scar I bear, uttering a single word that almost made me lose my composure. "Kratos."

I narrowed my eyes and nodded in the affirmative and she gave her version of a sad smile. "War is never good but I shall help you however I can, should you accept me. Give me your palm."

Dumbledore watched in fascination as we spoke, he couldn't understand what Karliah said but I could guess, he had his suspicions when he saw me offer my palm to the falcon or seemingly a falcon and she pierced the middle of my palm with her sharp claw, drawing blood then she turned her head and if my guess was right, she was a Phoenix in disguise as she cried a tear onto the wound, it wasn't a clear healing tear but a golden tear. I will have to ask Dumbledore, he'd seem to know given he has a Phoenix familiar already.

After Karliah cried a golden tear and then cried a clear one to heal the wound, I felt the bond between wizard and familiar finish with a quick pulse around my hand. She changed shape into a beautiful black Phoenix. One would think black Phoenixes would be associated with Death but that isn't true, they're called a Storm Phoenix.

I looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were wide and his voice was reverent when he whispered "A Storm Phoenix, my boy, they are especially rare and only appear to those who have great destinies ahead of them.." He trailed off, knowing both Harry and I had great, but destinies although they shall collide often enough.

Karliah bobbed her head at Dumbledore and spoke "He is correct. You have a great destiny ahead of you and know that I shall see it through."

I smiled and looked at Dumbledore who looked at me with knowing eyes. Karliah shifted back into her disguise as a Peregrine Falcon then hopped onto my shoulder and after I paid the sum at the counter and we went back into the alley.

I looked at Dumbledore who put a quick notice-me-not charm around us as I spoke to both Karliah and the Headmaster. "I think Karliah should go ahead to Hogwarts, I've got an idea or two I want to fill out." Karliah bobbed her head in agreement and Dumbledore merely said "She can go to the Headmasters office and keep Fawkes company until we arrive."

I watched as Karliah disappeared in a burst of black flames, leaving a single feather behind which had me curious but I pocketed it carefully. The Headmaster and I both headed to Madam Malkin and by an odd coincidence we met up with Harry and I spotted Hagrid heading to the Leaky Cauldron, probably to stop himself feeling sick. Those carts in Gringotts are not much different to rollercoasters and I loved it! Well, those who were grinning when it shot off are maniacs, I guess it must be the Black in me enjoying those moments of insanity.

"Hey Jax! I'm just heading to get my robes..I think.." Harry stood beside me, looking unsure in the entrance to the shop.

"Of course, and while we're at it. Let's get you a whole new wardrobe, because as the last heir to the Potter family, you need not be in rags." I eyed the too big for Harry clothing he was wearing with distaste. I noticed Harry shuffle about and went to protest but I held a hand up.

"You're my friend, and foremost, my cousin. I am not having you in rags, Harry." He looked close to tears in protest but I forestalled them with an ominous tone. "And if I ever meet the dispicable people who put you in those, I will learn some dark curses for the sole purpose of murdering them."

I had to stop the laugh that was threatening to break out as Dumbledore looked at me with twinkling eyes, he knew I wouldn't kill them but probably just scare them..probably but Harry didn't. He closed his mouth and nodded, I looked at Dumbledore with a significant look and asked him to see if Hagrid was okay and to see if he'd like to get some ice cream from Fortescue's with the half-giant. He agreed and went to find Hagrid and myself with Harry stepped into the shop where I spotted the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy by the seats, obviously waiting to be fitted. I walked to the counter with Harry behind me slightly, subconciously I was embracing my heritage and looked every bit the Pureblood as I imperiously ordered Hogwarts robes to be fitted for myself and Harry, along with a whole new wardrobe of dark and neutral colors for Harry as he didn't seem the sort to be picky about colors.

The clerk nodded and asked that we wait at the seats to be fitted and she'd get plenty of self-fitting clothes for Harry's wardrobe. I placed myself beside Draco who looked at me curiously, obviously he'd noticed I was emitting 'pureblood' vibes when I was at the counter.

He held his hand out and I took it, shaking it. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. May I ask who you are?"

I looked at Harry who shrugged. Perhaps, I could get Draco to not be a jackass, it might help if he has a 'stable' family member that isn't in the Pureblood dogma and can offer a different perspective to life.

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco. I am Jax Black-Wolfe.." I paused when Draco's eyes widened, obviously he knew what that meant then I continued. "And this is Harry, Harry Potter, my cousin. Unfortunately, he hasn't a clue to his heritage so I'm going to be teaching him when I can."

Draco's eyes were wider and I could tell he wanted to babble but restrained himself to a polite greeting then turned his gaze back to me. "Wicked scar!" He pointed at the scar marring my faace then asked in confusion. "Why doesn't he know his heritage? Everybody always assumed.."

I interrupted with a snort and with a scary imitation of Snape. "Assuming can get people killed. Yes, people assume he knows everything there is to know but he was brought up with muggles and not the nice kind. Despicable bastards, I gather."

Draco's brows were furrowed and he looked at Harry who was looking caught between awe and panic. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure your cousin and I can help you, and I'd be glad to be your friend." He held his hand out for Harry to shake, he took it with a nervous smile.

An interruption came in the form of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black entering the shop and she strode over to where Draco was and sat on the opposite side of him.

"Hello Draco, are you still waiting to be fitted?" She asked of her son, Draco nodded and turned to his mother.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my new friends." He pointed and Harry to introduce him. "This is Harry Potter." She nodded with a slight smile at Harry kindly and then he pointed to me. "And, this is Jax Black-Wolfe."

Narcissa's breath caught when she looked at me proper and spoke softly. "Oh..I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Ok, did I miss something? Narcissa knows me? I think she must have made up with Sirius briefly to be able know me as a baby.

I blinked and scanned my memory and there it was..Narcissa, a blonde man I could assume was Lucius, Sirius and a woman I would suppose is my mother. I softly uttered "Cissa.." I turned my eyes to the woman who smiled sadly and reached over Draco and ran a hand over my hair.

"Just like Sirius, he used to have his hair like this when he started Hogwarts." She sighed and moved her hand back and I immediately missed the contact. She turned to Draco and softly explained what happened.

"A few months before you were born, Draco, my cousin Sirius had a child with a woman of the Wolfe family. Aela, I think her name was.." I nodded, watching. "I only saw him a few times but he was a joy to be around, called me Cissa since he couldn't pronounce my name at the time. Anyway, Sirius was incarcerated in Azkaban and Aela died but nobody knew what happened to the little Wolfe, it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Sirius, he never fully recovered from it and it was a few months before he lost Lily and James."

She looked at Harry when she said the names of his parents, he was listening too. She turned to me with an inquisitive look. "And, where exactly have you been all these years?" then she looked at the scar marring my face and traced a finger across it. "What has happened to you, little wolf?"

I sighed heavily, I couldn't answer her now but I shall try. "That, Aunt Cissa, is best left for another time. It's safe to say, it wasn't an entirely happy experience but I survived."

She nodded, knowing I couldn't or wouldn't answer. She then went on to explain to Draco that he was related to me and Harry, though Harry rather distantly but he was directly, my cousin as Harry was my second cousin or something akin to it.

He turned to me afterwards and simply smiled and nodded. "I'd be glad to accept you as my cousin, Jax. You seem a solid fellow."

Oh, if only he knew. Deep in the hearts of men, lie a darkness waiting to tear asunder the heavens. I smiled in return, though it wasn't entirely genuine. My thoughts were quite dark as I thought of ways to get Draco and his family out of Voldemort's clutches. I knew Lucius wouldn't want to risk his wife and son anymore because like most fathers, their children are everything to them.

Something Voldemort never learnt due to unfortunate circumstances, like Harry and myself. I'd probably say Tom, Harry and I are like the Peverell brothers of The Deathly Hallows story in a way. Tom died (or will die) for power. The Elder Wand. Harry died (or will..depends..) greeting death as an old friend. The Cloak. Me however, I can say I would die for love. The Resurrection Stone.

I pondered on that for a few moments until the door to the shop opened again, this time entering was Lucius Malfoy who looked at his wife and son, Draco was talking to Harry and Narcissa was looking at me with a sad gaze.

He stepped to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder with a curious look on his face. I was at this point, pretending to still be lost in memories/thoughts. "Lucius, do you remember that little baby boy Sirius and Aela had?"

Lucius paused before nodding and looking between his wife and myself. "I remember..You haven't mentioned him in years, why?"

The tone he used, wasn't something I would associate on Lucius. He was sad, almost. "This is him, all grown up.." She extended a hand to me and I snapped to attention, looking at her then Lucius who sucked in a breath sharply then softly spoke. "Truly? Surprising. Jax, do you remember me?"

I eyed the man as if studying his features then I nodded. I don't remember ever calling him by name in the memory but Sirius had mockingly said it once. "I believe, you are 'Uncle Lucy', courtesy of my father.."

Lucius turned a little color in his cheek as he remembered that, quite clearly then he chuckled. "Of course but please, call me Lucius or if you wish, Uncle Lucius."

From there we set into amicable conversation, everyone was talking to each other. Harry was introduced to Lucius and everybody was a bit uncomfortable at first but we all soon settled into it. He had asked about the scar and I gave him the same answer I had to Narcissa, I was also telling snippets of my life that I was able to, I told them I mostly grew up in the muggle world and even if I was a Pureblood, I've got first-hand experience with how different muggles are. I gave examples of the better side to the mundane world and some of the darker aspects, with Harry chipping in occassionly. He did tell us a little about his relatives and what little was said, the Malfoys had gathered he didn't like it there nor wished to return. The Malfoys explained things on the Wizarding side of things but I didn't expect any Pureblood dogma, they only put that front on for the public who had expectations. Mostly Pureblood elitists.

When the clerk came over with shrunken bags full of Harry's new wardrobe, Hogwarts robes and my own robes. Just as we'd taken the robes, Hagrid and Dumbledore stood outside the shop window, smiling and Hagrid pointed to the ice creams in his hands. We bid goodbye to the Malfoys though Narcissa gave me a brief hug and wished me luck at Hogwarts and Lucius shook my hand and told me, should I ever need him I was welcome at Malfoy Manor.

The same was said for Harry, despite not being as closely related as I was to them. We told Hagrid and Dumbledore most of what happened and Hagrid muttered something I wasn't happy to hear.

"Malfoys are as dark as they come, lads. Yeh'd be well steer clear of 'em if you can."

Dumbledore went to cut him off from any more speaking of them but I stopped in my path and turned around, my eyes went a shade darker than the natural purple.

"Do you wish to repeat that, sir?" My voice was like ice, cold and unyielding. The emphasis on 'sir' was a warning. Dumbledore recognised the signs immediately as a Black defending their family and tried to cut it off but I shook my head.

Hagrid paled a little, obviously he recognised a Black when he saw one. I spat out "I'm a Black by blood, does that make me dark? You cannot paint all with the same brush, Hagrid! And in my opinion, there is no dark or light. There is magic, then there is blood. To me, blood means family. Nothing more or less but magic is everything. It's the intent, not the means." I whirled around and strode off, doing an impersonation of Severus Snape again.

Hagrid turned to Dumbledore with a bewildered look and Dumbledore said "He's right..Not spot on, but he has a point. The Malfoys might be a dark family but I believe, Mr. Wolfe doesn't see them as dark. Merely, they use a different type to fight with..and the Pureblood dogma they spout, is merely facade if you looked as close as I did when they were in the shop."

Hagrid sighed and nodded, Harry went on ahead to catch up while Dumbledore and Hagrid talked some more.

"I don' understan' it sir. 'e seemed older than he is when 'e said that." Hagrid was confused, the look the boy had when he spoke was of a man who had seen more things than he'd like. The scar, obviously had an effect too because he had mentioned it briefly.

When the two men caught up with us outside Flourish and Blotts, Hagrid apologised and promised not to mention it again. Dumbledore, Harry and I went inside the bookstore and got what was needed and some extras. I got a book on Beastspeaking, a limited edition of a book explaining the rarer of my abilities such as Mage Sight, Combat Seer and Winged Flight though little was mentioned of the latter. I also picked up a book on panthers and animagi since I might try and unlock my animagus form.

While I was looking at more books I caught a little blonde girl scanning a book on Magical Creatures then I looked closer at her, it was Luna Lovegood. Oh, wow. She look so freaking cute as a 10 year old!

I stepped beside her, scanning the shelf for a book on magical panthers because my animagus form might not be a normal panther.

I muttered under my breath, catching her attention as I was absently looking "Hm, curious...Very curious.." I echoed Ollivander's words when Harry recieves his wand in book 1.

The little blonde girl asked curiously. "Excuse me, but what's curious?" I turned to her with a smile and looked at her with that stare that made people feel as if their soul was bared, kinda like Luna could. So, naturally she was immune to my stare. "Curious it is, that a book I'm searching for isn't here. The clerk said it was in this section, so.." I shrugged, looking at the shelf again with a glower at it.

"What book is it you're looking for?" She asked, noticing when I glared at the shelf then I sheepishly looked at her.

"It's a book on magical panthers, or magical felines in general I think." I tried to remember the title of the book but it wasn't coming to the forefront of my mind. I know it isn't 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' because I already have that book in the pile.

"Oh, it should be..around here somewhere.." She vaguely waved a hand on the shelf on the other side of her.

I walked around her and looked through it, picking up a book on predatory beasts as I went through the shelf, mostly because that seemed interesting then I noticed the book I was searching for and aha'd, picking it up with a small victory cheer, making Luna giggle which startled me. I kinda forgot she was there.

I turned with another sheepish smile at her. "Sorry about that, 'tis uncoming to act like a baboon in public."

She giggled again and held her hand out. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood..although some of the children call me Loony.."

I raised a brow at the last line, she said it as if it was an afterthought. I took her hand and on instinct I raised her knuckles to my lips and kissed them. "A pleasure to meet you, miss Luna Lovegood. I am Jax Black-Wolfe."

Her pale cheeks dusted pink and she nodded, taking her hand back and I placed my hand in my pocket, the other arm cradling the two books I picked up.

"You don't seem Loony to me." I commented, as if talking about the weather. "You seem just as sane as I am."

Luna smiled and her aqua blue eyes brightened. "They call me Loony because I believe in creatures they don't."

I smiled sadly, nodding my head and whispering. "Children, especially young ones can be harsh, cruel and sometimes rather tactless." I can mention one particular Weasley for that thought alone.

"You seem older, wiser than the average child." She idly said, putting the book she had back on the shelf and plucking another one out and scanning it.

I smiled but didn't acknowledge that comment with a reply, I couldn't after all. It's quite true. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and peered up at me, her eyes studying my face and then her eyes found the scar and her eyes widened. "That scar..it looks familiar."

Oh no, don't tell me her father has Greek Mythology books too! I wouldn't be surprised, actually. I ran my thumb down the scar then pushed a bit of my hair back out of my face so she could see it better, sighing. "Everybody notices it, but nobody has spotted the mark of it..You might be the first to, if you can guess it correctly.."

Luna will probably know this, she has a knack for knowing things most don't. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, trying to think why it seemed familiar but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Don't worry, the answer will come to you when it needs to." She nodded in acceptance of the statement and we talked for a little bit longer, she mentioning she would be at Hogwarts next year and hoped for Ravenclaw. I smiled and told her I would either be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Soon we parted ways and I told her to keep to in touch, if she wished via owl post.

I paid for the books after grabbing a few more along with a few extra potions books and a spare one of each for Harry because Professor Snape isn't going to be an easy taskmaster in Potions on him. Harry took them and paid them himself and for his own school books then Dumbledore came back from wherever he was roaming in the bookstore and the three of us departed Flourish and Blotts, along with Hagrid who was waiting outside and we picked up things at the Apothcary we needed and then we headed to Potage's Cauldron shop and then Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, grabbing the things we need on the list and a few bits and bobs. I picked up a Pocket Sneakoscope and uttered, much to Dumbledore and Hagrid's amusement "Constant vigilance!" without realising it.

Finally we went to Ollivanders, exictement and anticipation building up. Everyone looks forward to it! I remember back in my universe when I played Pottermore, 'Ollivander' gave me a Black Walnut and Unicorn hair, Fourteen and a Half inches and Unyielding. I wonder what it shall be here in the actual universe.

We entered, Hagrid sitting on the wooden chair and Dumbledore standing beside him. I felt the ages old magic wash over me, and apparently Harry felt it too. I looked around, it was rather dark but the windows were letting enough light in that it wasn't pitch black.

"Ah, yes...Harry Potter, I have been expecting you." Ollivander's voice floated into the dark room, I spun around facing the counter where I thought the voice was coming from. Harry, was curiously peering about.

My hand was tilted slightly, acting on instinct. Apparently, since I was taken into the Potterverse and I had Occlumency crammed into my head, along with family magic after being in Gringotts and plenty of spells were running through my head until I got to a suitable one. It was rather easy to cast in terms of being wandless.

Ollivander was wearing a disillusion charm, making him invisible but not entirely. Apparently, I have a knack for wandless magic too but that wouldn't show up on a Gringotts blood test because it's magic and not an ability.

Ollivander moved forward, still in his disillusion charm and I tilted my hand again, towards where I knew Ollivander was and I uttered under my breath. "Finite!" and Ollivander blinked before smiling and nodding. "Spot on target Mr. Black. Spot on."

Apparently, he knew I was related to Sirius but not that I had taken both Black and Wolfe in my name and didn't bother to correct him. I'm likely to be called by either or both at the same time.

He smiled sadly at Harry. "I also sold your parents their wands, James was suited for transfiguration whilst Lily, for charms. Both were brilliant and I foresaw them going far but sometimes, I can be wrong...I never saw.." He stopped and looked at Harry and I. "I also sold your parents, their wands too Mr. Black. Sirius had Dogwood and unicorn hair for his wand. Fitting for him, being named after the Dog star. Your mother, on the other hand, she had Ash and dragon heartstring. Both were powerful, brilliant and smart. Well, Mr. Black was smart when he bothered to be." He finished with a chuckle and looked at the scar, both Harry and I seem to be quickly sharing a dislike for people staring at our respective scars.

"Your scar, seems to be familiar..perhaps..yes, perhaps.." He muttered something under his breath that nobody caught before turning to us both, fully.

"Now then, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black both of you step up and I shall measure you for your wands." He stepped towards us, Harry and I doing the same and I immediately held out my wand arm, the same arm I used to cast the wandless spell, my right hand. Harry held out his right arm too, seeing what I did and Ollivander pointed his own wand at two tape measures and they began to measure us, everywhere while Ollivander talked.

"The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore...if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand. But it was not always this way, sadly. In times long past, staffs were done too, to brilliant heights. Staffs, now they were made for powerhouses that could also fight melee with them. Spectacular, really." He paused in his lecture though to me, it was akin to a story-telling, looking at the both of us and I decided to use the moment to ask a question I had.

"But, Mr. Ollivander, what about magic that doesn't use wands or staffs, such as glowing eyes?" I decided to be a bit funny with this. "I heard once 'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the fate of a kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young boy, his name?'" I paused for effect, knowing I had Ollivander intrigued, along with Harry who was glancing at me sideways and Dumbledore seemed to be watching with curiousity aroused and Hagrid was just watching but not quite understanding. "'Merlin'."

I breathed the name out like a whisper and Ollivander's eyes sparkled and he muttered "Brilliant, absoloutely brilliant! The only person to ever ask that question and get the person who used to do it like that!" He looked at me with excitement lining his aged features. "Oh, bravo, Mr. Black. Bravo. Good question too, good question." He scratched his chin for a moment before continuing. "I don't know, to be entirely honest. I think the magic back in Merlin's time was more, pure for want of a better word. It wasn't as widely used as it is now, of course as Uther Pendragon had outlawed magics of all kinds back then. Merlin, from a young age, could do magic in all forms but, for what you asked it was in a different language and a different method. Now, we use Latin spells but back then, they spoke in latin. Do you understand? So, the language Merlin used was lost over time and wizardkind seeked another way to do spells and that, my dear boy, is where wands came into being because wands weren't as widely used but used nonetheless and soon became the norm. I also believe, the Four Founders could do it too, after all, they were Merlin's apprentices, were they not?"

Interesting, the lore here seems to be quite different from what I read up back home. Hm, interesting. I nodded and asked "It's still possible to do it though?" I was curious about this, after all, I'm going to take every advantage I can get in a fight.

"You know, it might be. But books on it won't be found in Diagon Alley. Abroad, perhaps. And though I wouldn't recommend it, Knockturn Alley could have some in stock as they have lesser known magics and magics forbidden but you did not hear that from me, understood? And you shan't need to go down Knockturn Alley, in your young age."

Dumbledore and Hagrid looked ready to protest that for different reasons. Hagrid, probably because it was a 'dark' place, he has his prejudices in too deep. Dumbledore, I think, knows why I asked but he was going to protest to Ollivander telling me where to find them. I have an inkling the better books on them will be in the Chamber of Secrets, I won't be heading there until third year or fourth at the most because I've no desire to fight a Basilisk, Beastspeak or not, at 11 years old.

"Then I'm not planning to set foot in Knockturn Alley without adult company and even then, only in trusted company." I turned my head slightly, to Dumbledore who nodded his head minutely, as if he knew I planned to go down there, at some point.

"Interesting as that topic of conversation is, boys, we need to get your wands." Dumbledore spoke, not wanting to get into this topic further, as interesting as it was.

"Right, right. Stop that!" Ollivander tapped his wand to the tape measures and they moved back to the counter.

"Mr. Potter, try this one. Beech, heartstring of a Swedish Short-Snout, twelve and a half inches, reasonably fiery." Harry tried the wand but it blasted a red light over my head, I yelped and ducked.

"Watch it, Harry!" I growled out as I stood up, feeling my hair gingerly. "All intact, thank Merlin!"

Harry stifled a laugh, Dumbledore chuckled and Hagrid did too while Ollivander watched with amusement before taking the wand away, telling him it wasn't for him.

Poor Harry, he's tried alot of wands and we're getting nowhere fast, he's blown up a few boxes, made a few crash out of their places and even had one launch itself at Dumbledore who managed to react with his wand quickly enough to divert it until Ollivander decided to let Harry try 'the one', as I call it.

"Right, Mr. Potter, we can try this one. Holly, phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Give it a wave."

Harry did just that and a show of red and gold danced off the wall, a warm glow bathing both wand and Harry. Ollivander looked a bit, disturbed but he quickly hid it and it was replaced by curiousity.

"Curious, curious..Very curious, indeed." He spoke softly, looking at the wand.

Harry looked apprehensive then his curiousity got the better of him. "I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

Ollivander turned his pale eyes to Harry, staring at him before finally speaking. "I remember every wand I have sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one and I am sad to say, I sold the wand that did that to you." He paused to point at Harry's scar. "Yew, phoenix feather and 13 and a half inches. Terrible, yet great. Your wand is the brother wand to the one who marked you with that scar."

Harry gulped, looking at his wand then Ollivander with a bit of fear and I decide to chip in. "While, he might have marked you and you have brother wands..Perhaps, like some brothers, they will fight..They will collide, again and again and only one, shall be the victor. Harry, your wand shall do great things, as will you. I do not doubt it and you shouldn't either." I stated ominously then I whispered loud enough for Ollivander to hear, as unintentional as it was. "Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered and eventually, Master of Death. Yes, he will be great. Unlike I, gods help me." Ollivander's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment, he had quickly unscrambled my meaning and nodded, as it made sense to him.

Harry nodded, bolstered by my words. He paid for his wand and I took my turn. First wand was Snakewood, Thestral tail hair, 10 inches which shot out of my hand like a missile seeking it's target. It landed back in it's box and seemed to be quivering. Odd as it was, Ollivander seemed to be perturbed for a moment before continuing. I tried, what, close to 50 wands before Ollivander muttered something and went into the back then came back out with an ornate box, decorated with symbols. He unlatched the box and took the wand out and held it out to me. The wand, was with a dark handle and it took a silvery sheen and it felt perfectly weighted, as if crafted to fit me. I took it, wanting to see what happened.

The most amazing feeling in the world, having a wand accept you as it's master, bearer and guardian. Mine, to me, felt like it was singing a song of war, death and victory. My eyes also saw a sword I recognised. A Sword of Chaos. It felt undeniably right, somehow.

To everyone else, it was a bright pulse of red, green and purple with a brief vision of an ancient sword. Ollivander's eyes widened and he breathed out.

"That wand, Mr. Black, is like no other I have created. I've created many, but none have been as difficult to craft as this has. This wand, Mr. Black, is forged from the fires of Mount Olympus, only one wand I ever did in the forges of Olympus. I was privileged to have made it. The wood, is Ebony cased by Mithril, the legendary metal because of the core. The core, is mythical to most. Not to me, however, because of where this wand was made. Cased by Mithril, wood of Ebony and the core is a melted down shard from the ancient Sword of Chaos. One of two swords, if my memory serves correctly, so it is magical in it's own right and not just the wand." He lowered his voice as he whispered that last part to me. "I heard of a staff, cased in Mithril with Ebony wood and has a melted down shard from a Sword of Chaos, I believe, it is this pieces twin. But it was lost, long ago. If you truly are, what I think you are, you will find it."

He finished it quite ominously, I blinked and a surge of fear ran through me but I kept it well hidden. Looks like the pieces of the puzzle are coming together, faster than I thought.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, what do you require for the wand?" I asked but he shook his head and told me he didn't want any money for selling this wand, because of it's uniqueness, he was priviliged to have sold it in his lifetime.

I pouted for a minute before my eyes widened and I pulled out the phoenix feather that Karliah had given me earlier, I think somehow, that bird knew what I was going to get. Smart. I held out the black feather, smiling at Ollivander who took it with a questioning gaze.

"For the wand, a unique feather for a unique wand. It's from my familiar, I'm sure you can recognise it." I told him and he nodded, thanking me for the feather and told me he shall get to work on creating a wand for this feather and letting me know when it's done and to whom it will be sold to, as he did with Dumbledore and Fawkes, though he won't need to for Harry's wand because he's witnessed it.

We said our goodbyes to Ollivander and headed off to Fortescue's for some more ice cream and I looked sideways at Hagrid carrying Hedwig's cage, since he'd gone to get Harry the owl before they had gotten their wands. I'd almost forgotten it was Harry's birthday before then. Hm, I wonder...

"Excuse me, I need to get something, I'll meet you at Fortescue's!" I dashed back towards Ollivander's and entered again, looking at Ollivander behind the counter who looked at me with curiousity in his gaze.

"I forgot to get something, I need two wand holsters. One for me, one for Harry." I instructed, Ollivander nodded and went over to where he stocked the holsters and picked up one made of black and another, which looked special as it was silver in color, I don't recall any holsters being made of silver.

"Okay then, Mr. Black. The black with the phoenix insignia is for Mr. Potter, I'm sure he will like it. It's made from the scales of a Hebridean Black. It is enchanted to be invisible when he wishes it, strapped to the forearm and it can adjust as he grows and because he's Mr. Potter, there is a specific enchantment which allows the wand to never be summoned from it's holster by anyone but Mr. Potter. I can engrave a symbol on it, what do you think Mr. Potter would like?" He asked, which was a fair question.

I wonder if there is a charm that can do what I plan to make it do. Probably..

"I think he'd like it if he had his house symbol on it, when he's sorted. Is there a spell that can put whichever house symbol at Hogwarts on it? I recall Professor Dumbledore saying something to the effect that when people are sorted, their Hogwarts clothing and equipment, can bear the mark of their house." I asked, wondering if it was possible for a wand holster. "Ah! I know what enchantment you're talking about, this won't take long at all." He went into the back of the shop and within a few minutes he returned with the holster, at the moment it was bearing the crest of Hogwarts itself.

All four houses on the face of it surrounded by the motto in latin. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." I wonder which of the founders four found that out the hard way...Probably Godric if history is anything to go by.

"Right, it is done. I sincerely hope Mr. Potter will put it to good use, as I know you will." He passed me the holster when I said he would, very much so and then he asked me what I wanted on my holster.

"Your holster, scales from a silver Hydra, rarest of the Hydra, I was lucky to come across this." His tone conveyed he still couldn't believe his luck at that. "It has the same enchantments as Mr. Potter's but an additional feature of acting like a light in the dark, when you need it because Silver Hydra scales are very reflective. What would you like engraved on it?"

I pondered for a moment, there was many things I'd like on it but to be true to what I shall be..

"I would like an omega symbol on it, red and black if you could and make it look like flames are on the symbol, please." I asked, politely because there wasn't a profit in demanding anything from Ollivander, unless you were Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Ollivander nodded and went back into the back of his shop and a few minutes later he returned.

He handed me the holster, and I looked it over. It looked beautifully crafted, I immediately put it on my wrist and holstered my wand in it and watched it shimmer in the semi-darkness of the shop. I smiled, thanked him and paid the price for both holsters then I asked him to gift wrap Harry's since I didn't know the spell to do so, yet. He wrapped it, flicking his wand and changed the colors to a mixture of all four house colors of Hogwarts. Green with Silver, Red with Gold, Yellow with Black and finally Blue with Bronze.

He passed me some parchment, on my request and I wrote on it 'To Harry, Happy Birthday. From your cousin, Jax.' I passed the parchment piece back to Ollivander and he stuck it to the wrapped up holster. He passed it to me and I nodded gratefully and took off, eager to get it back to Harry.

After dodging, weaving and briefly saying hello to the Malfoys outside of Obscuros Books, and almost colliding with a bushy haired girl outside Flourish and Blotts who looked bewildered that I had narrowly missed crashing into the pile of books she was carrying. I called out an apology over my shoulder and dashed under a rather large portrait being heaved into a store, the wizard on it laughed that somebody was in such a hurry. I skidded around the corner and saw Fortescue's at the corner of the alley, Harry waved and Dumbledore turned around to look along with Hagrid. I briefly waved at them before looking at the crowd heading towards them, no doubt seeing Albus Dumbledore and The Boy-Who-Lived in Fortescue's would get them to want autographs.

I sighed and my eyes trailed over the alley, looking for any easy way to them before I noticed several objects that could help me get there. I pocketed Harry's gift and walked back a little then shot off, quite a few people, yelled out in surprise when I ran past them. I jumped onto an upturned cauldron, springboarded off it and onto a shop sign and climbed onto the ledge of the shop and then climbed onto the low roof and people exclaimed as I ran from rooftop to rooftop and when I came close to Fortescue's, I jumped off the roof, causing many people, (including the Malfoys as they had just come around the corner to see what the noise was about, along with little Luna Lovegood and her father who were watching rather calmly and I noticed the bushy haired girl out of the corner of my eye with her hands over her mouth in surprise) to cry out in panic and gasp while Harry was watching stunned as was the two adults he was with.

I landed on large sign, hanging from it and looked down, it was a rather large drop but I had apparently, landed on a furniture store sign and imagine my surprise when someone is levitating a chair out to put it on display. I grinned wickedly and dropped down, surprising the store assistant who was levitating it, causing it to drop and I dropped with it, but I used the momentum to hop right off and speed to Fortescue's ahead of the crowd and sat down in the chair opposite Harry, Dumbledore and Hagrid in the other two seats on the left and right of the table.

I panted a little and took a bit of the drink that was waiting for me on the table before I calmed down and put a smooth facade on my face. "Good day, gentlemen." I said in manner one would associate with Lucius in the political arena.

Dumbledore was the first to recover and clapped briefly before commenting. "While I commend your skills, Mr. Black-Wolfe, please refrain from trying to give an old man a heart attack and please, do not do the same thing at Hogwarts.." He smiled mischieviously though. "Unless it's to give the Professors a surprise!"

Hagrid boomed out a laugh and Harry feebly laughed, looking as though he was going to faint then he smacked the back of my head, suddenly indignition written on his face. "Don't do that to me again, Black! I was worried I was going to lose a family member before I got to know him better!"

That, I admit, made me feel a bit guilty but he later said it was awesome, from a spectator's view. I also had the Malfoys come over, clearly worried and I was engulfed in a worried hug by Aunt Cissa and recieved a motherly scolding, Draco was in awe and Uncle Lucius, well, he was shocked but he asked me to refrain from doing it regularly, he didn't think he could stand to have a heart attack at his age.

Soon after, they'd left with Hagrid glaring darkly after them when he thought I hadn't noticed. Dumbledore looked at me with a question in his eyes. "May I ask, what you went back to Mr. Ollivander's for?"

"Oh, that! I got a present for Harry, since it's his birthday today too!" I pulled out the wrapped wand holster and passed it to the birthday boy, who looked at me in surprise. I doubt he's ever recieved two proper birthday gifts that weren't shit with his relatives. Hagrid got him Hedwig, I'd gotten him this and I'm sure Dumbledore will probably think of something, I know he thinks of Harry as the grandson he never had. Harry tore off the wrapping after reading the parchment attached to it and looking at the holster in undisguised surprise and awe. I smiled and looked at Dumbledore who smiled back and nodded approvingly. "That, is a practical gift, Mr. Black. I'm sure Harry will treasure it, won't you, my boy?"

Harry was startled from staring at the holster and practicaly leaped over the table, and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, it was nice to have a family member who actually wanted you and loved you as they should. He stammered out I shouldn't have done this and

I whispered in his ear softly, too low for anyone else to hear. "You're my cousin, that's all that matters Harry James Potter. For you, dear cousin, life starts now."

He smiled and nodded, I patted his back and Dumbledore had that thrice-damned twinkle in his eyes but he also looked a bit sad, knowing he condemned Harry to almost eleven years of hell at the Dursleys. I gave him a knowing look, he sighed sadly.

When Harry had sat back down I had told them about the holster properties and the little enchantment Ollivander had put on it to show his House crest when he was sorted. I also showed and told them about my holster, Dumbledore had said the symbol was also a symbol for war in some places. 'Fitting, we'll be in one in a few years.' I thought bitterly.

Soon enough, it was time to go back to the Dursleys for Harry, Dumbledore and I said we'd accompany him and make sure he'd make it okay and to make our point known to them. Hell hath no fury like a Black!

* * *

Author note: That is it for chapter 3! There might some typos in there but I was meticulous for the most post of clearing said typos away. Next chapter will see the Black side come out and he might imitate Bellatrix a little. *Evil smile.*

Inspiration for this chapter: Sick Puppies - Maybe.


End file.
